A media access control (MAC) address is a unique identifier assigned to computing devices for communications on a network. MAC addresses are used as a network address for many network technologies, including Ethernet. Logically, MAC addresses are used in the media access control protocol sublayer of the Open Systems Interconnection (OSI) reference model. A user application executing on a computing device may utilize the MAC address of the computing device to perform one or more functions. Accordingly, if the user application is unable to access the MAC address of the computing device (e.g., the user application is being blocked or prevented from accessing the MAC address), functionality of the user application will be lost.